


Still Beautiful

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [212]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Body Image, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint found Laura frowning into the mirror in the bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scathach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scathach/gifts).



> Prompt by yuidirnt at the LJ Comment Fic comm: [any, any, Still in Love With You](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/627954.html?thread=86128370#t86128370)

Clint found Laura frowning into the mirror in the bathroom. He leaned in the doorframe and watched her look over her entire post-pregnancy body, lingering over new scars, wrinkles and stretch marks.  
  
"Hey," he said softly when she was done and reaching for her shirt.  
  
She shot him a small smile through the mirror, but it wasn't enough. He gently reached and tugged her into his arms.  
  
"You know I'm still totally in love with you," he murmured into her ear.  
  
"Clint," she protested, a hint of laughter behind her voice.  
  
"You're beautiful."  
  
She huffed but this smile was real.


End file.
